warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dewstar's River
I never knew Dewstar was significant enough to have her own story told. But, she was important in the history of MyrtleClan, so you best shut your mouths with complaints. Kits, you need to learn everything you can about Dewstar, our second leader. I mean, MyrtleClan is still a fairly new Clan. Dewstar's River Chapter One : "Olivewind" I see nothing. I hear nothing. "She's bleeding!" Bleeding? What's that? My mind races as I start to hear. I open my eyes. Next to me, a white tom. I look up. It's a gray she-cat. "Mom?" I squeak. That word is natural. She looks at me, a soft sparkle in her eyes. "Dewkit," she rasps. A white tom bursts in. "Dewkit? Is that what you named her?" he starts to calm down, as he looked like he was in a panic. "Dewkit," my mother firmly repeats. My... what is it? Father? Looks at my brother. "Greenkit," he whispers. They nuzzle each other. It looks like a loving movement. Red stuff pools around my paws. ''That must be blood, ''I think. It's sticky, and quite frankly, ugly looking. My mom's eyes close, and my dad's eyes widen. "No! Frostleaf! You mustn't go yet!" he yowls. "StarClan is already calling me," Frostleaf whispers. She stops breathing, stops moving all together. The word comes to my ears. It has an eerie echo to it. Death. "Where has mom gone?" I ask. "To a better place," rasps my dad. "Do we have a foster queen?" he asks. He looks around the den, frantic, until he spots a black she-cat. "Olivewind, will you take care of my two kits, Greenkit and Dewkit?" She rolls her eyes. I think that's a disapproving movement. "But... she looks mean," I whisper in my father's ear. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," he calms me. My brother, meanwhile, is stirring. I look back to see him. He gets up, and squeals, "Where's mama?" I go over to him. "Mama's not here anymore," I whimper. He tilts his head. "What do you mean?" "She's dead." He looks at me with a shocked realization. He starts to whine, and our father looks back. "You'll be okay with Olivewind," he soothes, "her kits have died, and she needs you to cheer her up." I look at Olivewind. She's still scowling. ''I don't think we could cheer her up, ''I sigh inside my head. Nevertheless, I get placed into the curve of her belly, alongside my brother. It all starts now. Chapter Two : "Outside" Moons had passed since that terrible incident. I'm three moons now, which means, I've come of age for Olivewind to let me outside! I've been visited frequently by Maplestar, our leader. Olivewind looks at me. "It's time you go outside," she huffs in relief. "Yay!" I squeal, rushing out. She pulls me back by the tail, and it hurts. I yelp, and she says, "Wait for Greenkit." The white tom-kit steps up. "I'm ready," he squeaks. Olivewind watches as the two of us scramble outside. I burst out, and the sunlight hits my eyes. I look down, until I get used to it. "Woah..." There were so many cats! I tumble over the scents, and spot Maplestar on the Highrock. I look to the side, and see Darkpaw and Blossompaw. All the other cats are sunning themselves somewhere, or eating prey. "You've come outside?" I squeal, and whip around. The voice behind me turned out to be Leafkit. "Oh, hello," I mew nervously. "I'm sorry to scare you," she mutters. "Oh, it's fine!" Leafkit looks at me for a long moment. She belonged to a kittypet-turned-warrior named Snowtail. I look at her. "What do you want to do?" "Want to play Warrior and Mouse?" she asks. "Yeah!" I squeak. She purrs, saying, "You're the mouse!" I started to run, energy ran through me like it never had before. I was too caught up in the thrill of the chase to notice Leafkit on my tail. She tags me, and I tumble over. "Are you okay?" she asks worriedly. "Fine," I giggle. We continue to play, until a warrior herds us inside. "Why are we inside?" I ask. "Something dangerous. A battle," the warrior says. Chapter Three : "Battle"